TDSW's Big Brother 1
is the first season written by TDSW. Twists 1. Fake Double Eviction - During Week 4, a fake double eviction would commence. The two houseguests evicted would enter a secret suite for Week 5, where they would be able to take on the role of "Big Brother" and watch the houseguests. At the beginning of Week 6, the house would unanimously vote on one of the two houseguests to return back into the game and become a houseguest once again, while the other houseguest would be evicted. 2. Instant Eviction - After the Week 9 Eviction, an instant eviction would occur. No Power of Veto competition would be available. Whoever won HoH would immediately nominate two people and then the eviction would happen. Essentially, it is a double eviction without giving the nominees a chance to save themselves from possible eviction. Houseguests Voting History Weekly Summary Trivia Author's Notes *The original elimination order was: **Bri (16/16) with the same vote. **Patrick (15/16) with the same vote. **Savannah (14/16) in a 6-5 vote rather than Lara in a 9-2 vote. **Payton (-/16) in a 6-4 vote rather than a 10-0 vote. **Pete (-/16) with the same vote. **Hunter (13/16) with the same vote. **Payton officially gets (12/16). Pete was always intended to return back to the game. **Kenton (11/16) with the same vote. **Lara (10/16) in a 6-1 vote rather than Austin in a 7-0 vote. **Dillon (9/16) in a 6-0 vote rather than Tré in a 4-2 vote. **Gavin (8/16) in a 3-2 vote rather than Savannah in a 4-1 vote. **Caroline (7/16) in a 4-0 vote rather than Dillon in a 3-1 vote. **Tré (6/16) in a 2-1 vote rather than Alex. **Alex (5/16) in a 2-0 vote rather than Madisyn in a 2-1 vote. **Austin (4/16) in a 1-0 vote rather than Pete. **Madisyn (3/16) in a 1-0 vote rather than Caroline. **Pete (2/16) with 3 jury votes rather than Gavin. **Camila (1/16) with 6 jury votes. ***Weeks 1, 2, Week 4 DE, and 6 remain unchanged. ***Week 3 only changed who was evicted. ***Week 4 originally had Lara winning both the HOH and the POV and nominating Alex and Payton. Pete was never nominated in the original. ***The only change Week 5 had was Lara winning the Veto instead of Savannah. ***Week 7 had the same HOH, but Lara and Dillon were nominated. Dillon vetoed himself off of the block and Alex was the replacement nominee. ***The first part of Week 8 had Dillon nominated originally rather than Tré. ***The second part of Week 8 had Alex nominate Camila/Madisyn with Camila vetoing herself off of the block. Gavin was the replacement nomination. ***The first part of Week 9 had the same HOH, but the nominations were Tré/Caroline. Alex still won the Veto. ***The second part of Week 9 had the same HOH, a Veto winner in Madisyn, and the noms being Alex/Tré. ***Week 10 had Madisyn winning HOH, nominating Alex/Austin with Austin winning the Veto. Pete was the replacement nominee. ***Week 11 had the same HOH with Pete/Madisyn being nominated and Madisyn winning the Veto. Austin was the replacement nominee. ***Day 77 had Camila still as HOH choosing Pete over Madisyn, rather Gavin over Caroline. ***The only jury votes Camila missed in the finale were Alex, Tré, and Gavin rather than Caroline, Alex, and Kenton. Category:TDSW's Fanon